Tiempo de confesiones
by Road-chan
Summary: Problemas de todo tipo llegaran a las vidas de los jovenes heroes y el amor sera uno de tantos (summary sujeto a cambio, aclaraciones dentro)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con un fic que no es de mi autoria, es de un amigo que es nuevo en esto del ai shonen y como es tan lindo vengo a compartirlo con ustedes, el summary aun no esta completo pues aun no sabe muy bien que poner en el, asi que proximamente lo cambiare.

Por cierto justicia joven no es de nuestra pertenencia, el disclaimer de siempre bla bla bla solo es diversión bla bla bla. Pasen y lean

* * *

Monte Justicia 10:30 pm.

-¡Por favor ayúdenlo!- Grito Kidflash por toda la base

-¿¡Que es lo que sucedió!?- Pregunto Batman con exaltación

-Es… es Robin el, lo tienen que ayudar- Respondió Kidflash con sentimiento y cargando en sus brazos al chico maravilla el cual se encontraba lleno de heridas

-Hay que llevarlo a la sala de urgencias- dijo tornado rojo señalando la sala

-Bien, vayamos rápido- dijo Batman

-¡No!- Contesto Kidflash –Yo lo llevare, apártense-

Ya en la sala de urgencias Robin se encuentra en una camilla con varios aparatos conectados a él. Afuera de la habitación se encuentra kidflash muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo, en es en momento Batman se acerca al chico.

-Wally, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- pregunto el hombre murciélago poniendo una mano en el hombro de kidflash

-Tuvimos complicaciones con la misión-

Monte justicia 9:30 Am

-Hey Dick un pase largo- dijo kid flash sosteniendo un balón de futbol americano en su mano

-Ahora no Wally tenemos trabajo que hacer – contesto Robin tecleando en la computadora de la base

-Oh vamos, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos tiempo de calidad –

-Ja, lo sé amigo mío pero ya sabes cómo es el trabajo-

-Sí, pero aun así-

-Bueno mira si terminamos los deberes de hoy vamos a jugar que te parece-

-Genial eso me parece bien-

-Muchachos tenemos que reunirnos Batman nos ha llamado- Dijo Aqualad interrumpiendo a los dos héroes

Los tres se dirigen a la sala donde se encuentran los otros miembros del equipo

-¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo que tardaron tanto?- pregunto superboy

-Basta de charlas- Interrumpió el hombre murciélago –Esta es su misión: cerca de ciudad gótica hay un grupo criminal que está contrabandeando partes de robots. Su misión es investigar a quien le contrabandean esto y quien es el jefe de la operación

-¿Necesitamos ir a esta hora del día?- Pregunto la señorita marciana

-Debemos hacer operaciones desde temprano- contesto Aqualad

-Así es esta banda criminal está operando a distintos horarios y deben investigar a toda hora- prosiguió Batman a la contestación de Aqualad

-Bien es hora de irnos- dijo el chico maravilla

Todo el equipo sube a la nave y se dirigen fuera de la base

Cercanías de ciudad gótica 6:25 pm

Robin y Kid flash se encontraban en el interior de la nave ocultos con el camuflaje mientras la chica marciana, Aqualad y súper boy se esconden en las cercanías tratando de encontrar algo

-Estos es bastante aburrido – Se quejó Kid flash con mucha inquietud

-Tranquilo, recuerda que estamos en una misión- Dijo el chico maravilla regañando un poco a su compañero – ¿Megan, como está el perímetro?-

-Aun sin novedad-

-Chicos veo algo, parece ser un camión- dijo Aqualad por medio del comunicador mientras observa un camión acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban - Manténganse alerta chicos-

El camión misterioso llego a una bodega de la cual aparecieron distintas personas y comenzaron a descargar muchas cajas del camión

-Yo iré a ver qué sucede- dijo superboy saltando de su escondite muy confiado de lo que hacia

-Espera Superboy necesitamos observar más- Grito Robin tratando de detenerlo

-Tranquilo Robin lo tengo controla…¡Aghhhh!-

-¿Hey superboy que sucede? ¿¡Super boy!?- Grito pregunta Aqualad desconcertado y preocupado a la vez

-Megan encuéntralo- Le ordeno Robin a la señorita marciana para tratar de localizar una señal de su compañero

-Oye déjame salir tratare de encontrarlo- Le dijo Kidflash a Robin igualmente preocupado por su compañero

-Espera, no sabemos que es lo que ocurre no quiero que corras un riesgo ¿Megan Aun no encuentras nada? –

-Estoy en eso-

La marciana busca desesperadamente a superboy usando su telepatía. Finalmente lo encuentra tirado en el suelo un poco exhausto y sin energía

-¿Oye Conner que te sucedió? ¿Conner? Dime algo- Preguntaba desesperada y moviendo a superboy

-¿Señorita marciana que sucede? ¿Cómo esta superboy?- Pregunto Aqualad

-Aqualad ninguno de ellos responde algo anda mal- Le respondió Robin

-Está bien iré a investigar- dijo Aqualad a presuroso saliendo de su escondite

-Sabes que no voy a esperar aquí igual saldré – Dijo Kidflash presionando el botón de salida de la nave

-¡No Wally espera no salgas!- Grito Robin tratando de detener a Wally pero no tuvo éxito

Robin decide esperar un momento para ver si recibía noticias de sus compañeros pero no fue así todo fueron desconectados de su comunicador y la señorita marciana había desconectado la conexión mental

-Maldita sea tendré que salir-

Robin presuroso sale de la nave con todo el sigilo que le enseño su mentor mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la bodega ni en el camión que hace minutos había llegado. El chico maravilla se ocultó en un árbol y desde ahí observo a Aqualad y a la señorita marciana que se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, temeroso de que podría tratarse de una trampa Robin no tuvo otra que ir en la ayuda de sus compañeros

-¿Hey chicos que sucedió? Respondan- sosteniendo en brazos a Aqualad

-Robin se llevaron a superboy y a kidflash-

-¿Quién fue? ¡Dime!-

Aqualad no puedo responder y cayó inconsciente. Robin escondió a sus compañeros y los mantuvo a salvo decidió ir en busca de los otros dos dentro de la bodega

-¿Wally, Super boy dónde están?- Pensó mientras se adentraba en esa bodega misteriosa

Ya dentro las puertas se cerraron tras de él y una voz familiar asalto sus oídos

-Bienvenido chico maravilla-

-Esa voz la conozco-

-Me impresiona que tu equipo haya caído tan fácilmente incluso el poderoso no fue nada ante una simple piedra y el chico veloz Ja fue le mas tonto-

-¿Qué hiciste con ellos en dónde están?-

-Jajaja El Super está bajo custodia, pero tu amiguito veloz se encuentra aquí-

De repente una luz se enciende y se muestra a kidflash encadenado y golpeado en el suelo

-¡Wally, no!-

De entre las sombras apareció el hombre causante de todo esto

-Bane, así que esta era una trampa desde un inicio- Dijo Robin descubriendo el plan de uno de los enemigos más grandes de su mentor –Libera a mi amigos-

-No te será tan fácil jaja- Pronuncio el sucio villano con malevolencia –Además él es el que sufrirá más par a mi entretenimiento- prosiguió señalando a kid flash

-Entonces peleare por el- dijo el chico maravilla preparándose para luchar

El villano avanzo con un grito arremetiendo el primer golpe el chico maravilla lo esquiva y ambos comienzan un sinfín de golpeas que no aciertan a ninguno

-Si de mato podre vengarme de todo lo que el murciélago me ha hecho. Ja será tan divertido enviarle tu cadáver- exclamo el cruel villano -

-No harás nada de eso te derrotare y liberare a kid flash-

La batalla continua y ah Wally le hacen reaccionar unas palabras que escucho

-"Yo luchare por el" el realmente dijo eso- pensó mientras abrió lentamente los ojos su visión era borrosa pero poco a poco se fueron aclarando las imágenes solo para ver una escena de pelea de su compañero con el sujeto que lo capturo -¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Robin eres tú?-

-¡Wally!-

La distracción del chico maravilla le permitió a Bane acertar sus golpes, uno tras otro en el cuerpo del joven justiciero.

Robin cayó al piso muy mal herido

-Jajajaja, gracias chico veloz si no fuera por tu ayuda no podría haber matado a este tonto- se burló triunfante

-No…n-no… ¡no!- grito Wally sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo su compañero de equipo, su mejor amigo herido de muerte

-Ahora el golpe final- dijo Bane preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia

-¡No te lo permitiré... No lo hare!- grito kid flash al momento de que logró zafarse de las cadenas gracias a su velocidad –No te dejare que lo pongas una mano encima, yo lo protegeré-

Kidflash lleno de furia da un golpe con toda su fuerza en el rostro de Bane, mandando a este lejos de su amigo

-Oye Dick ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba kidflash a su amigo tomándolo en brazos

-¡Tú también morirás junto a él!- Grito el villano furioso en camino de atacar a los dos jóvenes justicieros

-Ya te lo dije no volveré a dejar que vuelvas ponerle una mano encima- dijo Wally y se levantó listo para pelear

En ese e momento la pared se rompió y de un salto superboy golpeo a Bane dejándolo inconsciente

-¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto el súper chico a su compañero

-Sí, gracias pero Robin…-

-Hay que llevarlo rápido a la base-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió contigo?-

-Después de que salí a investigar ellos me debilitaron con kryptonita y me dejaron inconsciente de un golpe- Explico Superboy –Me dejaron atado junto con un pedazo de kryptonita, al parecer no saben que no es muy efectiva. Bueno vamos tenemos que apurarnos y llevemos a Robin a la base y ayudemos a los demás-

-No, tu ayúdalos yo llevare a Robin- dijo Wally cargando a Robin

-Pero…-

Antes de que superboy terminara de decir algo kidflash ya había emprendido una carrera hacia la base

-No dejare que mueras Dick no lo permitiré- le dijo el chico veloz a su amigo presuroso por llegar

Monte justicia 11:30 pm

En la sala de urgencias Wally mira a su compañero preocupado por su salud. De repente Robin despierta

-Oye Wally ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Pregunto Robin con un tono de broma en su voz

-¡Dick! ¡O rayos me tenías muy preocupado!- Dijo kidflash llorando y riendo de ver que su amigo esta aliviado –Perdón, por mi culpa es que estas así-

-De que hablas si no fuera por ti yo no estaría vivo muchas gracias amigo-

-Detente me vas a sonrojar-

-¿Oye cómo están los demás?-

-Tranquilo ellos están bien superboy los ayudo-

-Me da gusto-

-Sí, vaya esta misión sí que fue todo un fracaso

-No del todo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Robin miro fijamente a Wally y le regalo una sonrisa

-¿Te debo una salida no es verdad?- dijo Robin cambiando un poco de tema

-No te preocupes por eso por ahora solo limítate a recuperarte-

-Ja de acuerdo, ¿pero cuando me recupere saldremos te parece? Y te diré algo muy importante-

-Vaya, claro entonces recupérate pronto-

Los dos amigos se rieron y siguieron charlando Kid Flash estaba aliviado de que su compañero se encontraba bien, ¿pero qué era eso que Robín quería decirle?

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Díganme y yo le pasare el recado OwO


	2. Chapter 2

Monte justicia 1:12 pm

-¿Ya han pasado 3 semanas de recuperación no?- pregunto kid flash con alegría y entusiasmo

-Así es- respondió Robin mientras tomaba sus cosas de la sala de urgencias

-¿Y cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, ja sabes que yo me recupero rápido-

-Me alegro mucho estaba muy preocupado- dijo el chico veloz recordando aquel día en el que casi pierde a su amigo

-Oye, tranquilo todo ya paso- dijo Robin poniendo su mano en el hombre de su amigo tratando de calmarlo y reconfortarlo

-Está bien, ¿oh y los demás, que no vinieron a visitarte en tu ultimo día aquí?- pregunto kf al notar que no había visto al resto del equipo ahí

-Los llame temprano para pedirles algo-

-¿Algo, que cosa?-

-Por tu traje de baño- interrumpió la señorita marciana entrando a la habitación

-¿M..mi traje de baño?- dijo Wally confundido y un poco apenado

-Así es, recuerda que te debo un día para salir y ese día es hoy- le respondió el chico maravilla colocando su brazo en los hombros de kid flash abrazando su cuello

-¿Esperen y que hay de las misiones?-

-No te preocupes Batman nos dio el día al parecer no hay actividad hoy-

-El viejo puede llegar a ser bueno de vez en cuando-

-Entonces iremos a la playa que genial- se entusiasmó kf y abrazo a su compañero

Los tres Super héroes salieron de la habitación riendo y bromeando dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encontraba la nave ahí igual estaban superboy y Aqualad

-Se te ve mucho mejor Robin eso es bueno- le dijo Aqualad a su compañero viéndolo caminar por su cuenta

Hace unas semanas Robin estaba muy lastimado y no podía ni sostenerse en pie

-si ya me siento mucho mejor-

-Bueno chicos es hora de prepararnos para un día de playa- dijo Megan arrojando una pelota de playa

-Muy bien entonces vámonos- grito super boy arriba de la nave

Playa privada de los ángeles 4:25 pm

Los muchachos se pasaban muy bien el día en la playa super boy dormía bajo los rayos de sol Megan surfeaba, Aqualad nada junto a los peces y Robin y Wally jugaban voleibol. El tiempo pasaba y la diversión seguía, hasta que…

-Chicos, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre- menciono kid flash con su estomago ruidoso ansioso por comida

-Si tienes razón yo igual tengo hambre- prosiguió Megan

-Muy bien entonces hay que comer-

-Pero hay un problema no trajimos nada de comida-

-¡Queeee!-

-¿No hay problema tu puedes ir por algo al centro de la ciudad no es así?- sugirió Aqualad clamando a kf

-sí, pero yo no quería hacer esfuerzo-

-Vamos Wally yo te acompaño- dijo Robin vistiéndose y subiendo a su motocicleta

-está bien vayamos rápido-

-podríamos tardarnos sabes-

-¿Qué…?-

Antes de que el chico veloz terminara su pregunta el chico maravilla arranco su moto adelantándose a su amigo

Ambos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad kid flash alcanzo a Robin y se colocó justo al lado de él. Kidflash volteo un instante la mirada y vio a su compañero con su casco puesto su chamarra de cuero agitándose con el viento viéndose como todo un motociclista maduro.

Después de 10 minutos de viaje los de superchicos llegan al centro de los ángeles.

-¿muy bien y a dónde iremos a comprar los alimentos?- dijo kf mirando a Robin estacionar su motocicleta

-espera, antes de eso quisiera caminar un poco y hablar contigo-

Wally se desconcertó de la propuesta de Robin aunque acepto. Ya en un parque cercano ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas y se pusieron a hablar.

-Tiene mucho que no salimos de esta manera- dijo Robin iniciando la conversación

-tienes razón, es por todo eso de ser superhéroe ya no nos deja…-

-Gracias, de verdad gracias- interrumpió Dick –si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí-

-Oye de que hablas ja, ya habíamos pasado por esto eres mi amigo y sabes que lo volvería a hacer además tu me salvaste primero-

-y lo haría de nuevo jaja, amigo…-dijo Robin al momento en que abrazo a Wally -… sabes que eres muy importante para mí, nos conocemos antes de entrar al equipo y formamos una buena pareja-

-Cállate ja me harás sonrojar… ¿pareja?- pregunto Wally algo confundido de lo que Dick decía

-sí, veras hay algo que eh querido decirte-

-Así, tú dijiste que me dirías algo tan pronto te recuperaras. ¿Qué es?-

-Veras, Wally …- Robin se encontraba un poco nervioso-tú me gu…-

Antes de que Robin terminara su frase un helicóptero paso encima de ellos, un auto a toda velocidad atravesaba el parque con 4 maleantes disparando al cielo

-Tenemos que ir- dijo kid flash levantándose de un salto

-Sí, adelántate yo te alcanzo un momento- le ordeno Robin

KF corrió detrás del auto y al momento noto que no estaba solo en la persecución, además del helicóptero igual había 4 patrullas detrás el auto. Wally, gracias a su velocidad, logro estar par ah par con el auto.

-¿Oigan chicos por qué tanta prisa?- digo burlón el super chico a los tipos que se encontraban en el auto

-Dispárenle- el tipo que conducía no le respondió y le dio la orden a su copiloto.

Una ráfaga de balas se dirigió a kid flash proveniente de una metralleta que sostenía el copiloto del auto convertible. Rápidamente el súper chico esquivo una a una nuevamente gracias a su súper velocidad. De repente se escucho el rugido de una motocicleta y la explosión de la rama de fuego de las manos del sujeto cortesía del chico maravilla

-Maldición son estos niños – dijo uno de los sujetos dentro del auto

-Están atrapados chicos- dijo KF

De repente el conductor hizo una maniobra que sorprendió a Wally. El auto giro de su lado haciendo que este chocara con el haciendo que tropezara y causarse daño por culpa de la velocidad a la que se encontraba. Robin quedo impactado ante la escena y arrojo sus proyectiles a las ruedas del auto haciendo que exploten.

Llevado pro la furia el chico maravilla se acerco a los sujetos y los empezó a golpear uno a uno aun cuando ninguno presentaba resistencia.

-¡Dick! No detente estoy bien- dijo Wally deteniendo los golpes de su amigo

-Wally ¿estás bien?- dijo Robin sorprendido de ver a kid flash en buen estado

Un abrazo se hiso presente

-Pensé que… que…-

-Tranquilo je soy rápido y duro –

Los oficiales le explicaron a los héroes que los sujetos eran ladrones de banco que venían de hacer un atraco tan pronto como aparecieron así mismo se esfumaron

-Rayos se nos olvido la comida- dijo Wally recordando a que fueron originalmente

-Tienes razón ¿pero seguro estas bien?-

-Si ya te dije que si jaja no te deberías preocupar tanto-

-Es que si me preocupo por ti-

-Lo sé somos buenos amigos –

-Bueno si pero yo creo que es más que eso-

-¿Más, a que te refieres?-

Robin se quedó callado un momento y trago saliva

-Wally yo…tú me gustas-


	3. Chapter 3

-…T…Tú me gustas- Confeso el chico maravilla un poco sonrojado

-¿Q…que?- pregunto KF desconcertado

-Lo que escuchaste-

-Wow ah ¿desde cuándo…?-

-Espera antes de seguir vayamos a otro lugar lejos de la escena del crimen y a comprar lo que teníamos encargado- interrumpió Robin tomando de la mano a Wally y retirándose del lugar donde ocurrió toda la acción

Ya en un centro comercial de las cercanías en una mesa se encontraban los héroes sentados frente a frente

-Lo bueno es que terminamos las compras antes de que algo más sucediera- Inicio Robin

-Si-

Kid flash se había quedado estático ante la declaración de Robin y el resto del camino y las compras Wally no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en ese momento

-Wally, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Robin al notar la mirada de kid flash un poco perdida y divagante

-Ah no nada Dick solo me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste. ¿Desde cuándo te agrado de esa manera?-

-La verdad no se hace mucho nos conocemos y somos grandes amigos te eh estado apreciando mas y mas y con lo ocurrido ese día me… me enamore de ti- dijo sonrojado el chico maravilla

-Dick, yo no tenía idea vaya-

-¿Entonces… que dices?-

-Dick… yo te estimo y te quiero mucho, pero, no sé cómo reaccionar ante lo que me dijiste-

-¿Me estas rechazando?-

-No, bueno, oye mejor vamos con los chicos ya pasamos bastante tiempo fuera y pueden preocuparse-

-Si… si tienes razón vamos- dijo Robin un poco decepcionado de las palabras de KF

El camino de regreso parecía eterno ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra sin embargo Wally volvió a mirarlo, esa semblanza de motociclista que lo hacía verse tan bien. Kf volteo la mirada a la cara de Robin y noto que se encontraba triste, al ver esa escena kid flash se sintió mal y puso su mente a volar, ¿gustarle? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? esas y miles de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza de camino a la playa

-Chicos sí que se tardaron- dijo Megan algo enojada a los chicos que traían los alimentos

-Si lo sentimos ocurrió un problema con unos ladrones- dijo Robin excusándose

-¿Ladrones, está todo bien?- dijo superboy

-Sí, lo pudimos manejar-

-Bien que esperamos hay que comer- Propuso Aqualad

El día terminaba y la diversión igual fuera del incidente ocurrido en el centro de la ciudad, el crimen no se hizo presente ese día.

Una fogata en la noche alumbraba al equipo, Aqualad se había relajado sobre la arena tanto que se quedó dormido, Superboy y La señorita marciana decidieron pasear entre la noche y volar un momento. Así se creó una escena, Robin y Kid flash prácticamente solo a la luz de la luna y de la fogata

-Y… te gustaría…- Kid Flash trato de iniciar una conversación

-Ja voy a caminar un momento ya vuelvo- Dijo Robin levantándose

-Eh Esta bien cuídate- Le contesto KF a Robin mientras se alejaba –Rayos me pregunto si todo volverá a ser de nuevo como antes-

-Así que al fin confeso lo que sentía verdad- dijo Aqualad desde su posición

-¿¡Qué, que no estabas dormido!?- Contesto KF saltando por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Aqualad estaba despierto

-Debo estar alerta no puedo simplemente quedarme dormido. Entonces lo confeso todo no es así-

-Claro, ¿tu lo sabias todo? –

-Sí, el me pidió un consejo sobre que hacer el se sentía muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos…-

|FLASH BACK|

-Oye que tal- Dijo Aqualad al entrar a la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba Robin

-Hey que tal- Respondió el chico maravilla al ver a su amigo

-¿Cómo va la recuperación?-

-Bien, voy mejorando-

-Me alegro-

-Oye necesito un consejo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me gusta Wally-

-Vaya, ¿De verdad?-

-Sí, eh llegado a apreciarlo mucho no pensé en enamorarme de alguien y menos de él, es decir es mi amigo pero me atrajo esa manera alocada en que se comporta si no es muy inteligente pero me divierto con él y con esto que paso me termino de enamorar

-Enamorar, veo que es algo serio ¿y qué consejo necesitas?-

-¿Está bien? es decir ¿Es correcto eso?- Pregunto Robin bajando la cabeza

-Si- contesto Aqualad sin titubearlo un momento –Si estás enamorado no importa de quien sea es tu felicidad así que está bien-

Robin se quedó pensativo un momento

-Ja Tienes razón-

-Ahora ¿El siente lo mismo por ti?-

-No lo se habrá que averiguarlo-

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-Sí, lo eh decidido antes y le dije que tenía que hablar con el tan pronto me recuperara-

-Te deseo suerte-

|FLASH BACK|

-Así que él está enamorado de mí-

-Sí, y no creo que este mintiendo-

- Me tengo que ir-

Kid flash se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia donde se había dirigido Robin

Mientras tanto El chico maravilla paseaba a la orilla del mar hablando solo

-Supongo que él no siente lo mismo que yo ja no importa al menos seguimos siendo amigos… eso espero arghh fu un tonto nunca debí decírselo él no me quiere de esa manera- hablaba con un nudo en la garganta y casi llegando al llanto

-¿Y quien dijo que no te quiero?-

-¿¡Que!?-

Robin se sorprendió al escuchar una voz, una voz familiar al darse vuelta vio a su amigo a aquel chico causante de su llanto y su querer

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Robin

-Quería…-

Kid Flash no termino su frase y se acerco a su amigo

-¿Oye Wally Que sucede?-

Kid Flash no dijo nada en un rápido movimiento tomo la nuca de Robin, la sujeto con fuerza y acerco su cabeza a él solo para poder besarlo. Robin se quedó impactado pero no pudo reaccionar después de pasar un momento triste a causa de pensar que su confesión había arruinado todo, el hecho de que su amigo, el chico del cual estaba enamorado lo estuviese besando parecía un sueño, un sueño bajo la luz de la luz

* * *

¿Y qué les parece como va siguiendo? De una vez aviso que este no es el fin, el chico siguió escribiendo y mandando capítulos (creo que ya le gusto el ai-shonen XD) así que la historia continua y se pone más interesante, manden reviews y yo se los muestro al autor OwO


End file.
